User blog:Iamthelegion/I'm Backraka vs Lieutenant
Aight, so I'm back from my four month ban a day later than I should've been cuz wiki glitchy, but I'm back, and let's kick things off with a rap battle from my story series. STORY! Kano accompanied Han Solo and Chewbacca to a group of warehouses in a city's dock. "Where is this place, mate? Smells worse than the Netherrealm." "It's called Republic City. The docks, definitely could smell better." "Raawrgh. RAAWRGH!" Chewbacca slapped Han hard on the back, laughing hard. "What did he...?" "Trust me, you don't want to know. Great guy, but dirt-poor sense of humour." A shadow lit across the ground behind them. A small white outline was all that could be seen of him. "All right, this is the one. Fuzzball?" Chewbacca lifted up the door to the warehouse, and Kano and Han slipped in. Chewbacca dropped the door behind him. "This is the place then, mate?" "Sure is. If you'd be so kind, it'd be best if you dropped your knives and guns. First time, after all." Kano drops his gun, and pulls his knives out of his sheathes to the floor, and steps away from them. "Welcome, to the revolution." A man walks out of the shadows into the well lit part. His face is masked, but he has a mustache visible. "So, you're the big man then? About bloody time. Let me show you the other revolution." Kano's eye laser melts the top of the door off and it comes crumbling down. A single figure walks through. "Aaah." Chewbacca is impaled by a blade wielded by the figure. Han falls to his knees, then is kicked out by Kano. Kano suddenly becomes electrified, and his eye shorts out, and he collapses down. SOLID RAP BATTLES OF MORTAL KOMBAT, STAR WARS, AVATAR AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF! Chewbacca's body falls off the blade, revealing... BARAKA VERSUS! The mustached man takes a step forward... LIEUTENANT! BEGIN! Baraka: You don't want to test a Tarkatan, we go in jaws out Shocking quips are nothing in a blades-out for-real bout! My men test deities with twice the shock value you hold Your buffoons bluster and get licked out of their doggy bowls I'm a konqueror's high kommand and leader of my species You're a brat komplaining as his klass is duly treated like faeces You kouldn't last a day in Outworld, you're chump change So a warrior will show you how to fight in the fast lane! I'll spark up a change, chomping out the kompetition I'm a real loyalist and I'll end your petty sedition Bite me! I don't need superior physiology to be lethal! Let's cut out the middle man. Only in death are we equals! Lieutenant: A man fights for his cause and upholds his honour. This beast has neither, and no good raps in his coffers. Light you up, I'm electrifying, end it abrupt, I'm death defying Boss says you suck, no denying, you're as corrupt as turtle lions! Let a real combatant show you how to be K with two staves Because it's my Boon that your tyrant likes to underEducate You second class citizens, the only thing you bend is your knee Heed the call, hear the revelation! Revolt and be free! Baraka: You fell into my trap, I don't need Earthrealm technology To leave foe abuzz, krushed, mutilated, tortured, and bodied! Just one more step. I dare you, sparky Robespierre. For I'm as handy as a Shokan when it comes to ripping rears! Lieutenant: I'm valiant, let's tally this, dedicated my life to the cause You're witless when reality hits, run over by the one with paws Insect queens don't bug me, in fact I'm more a zapper You're far from electric, a spitting, mumbling Barack-a. On my first encounter, I took the Avatar right down This gory Dan couldn't pose a threat to Kung Lao! Killed off in the reboot, useless in the sequels? You're right. The two of us could never be equal. STORY! Lieutenant electrocuted Baraka with a blow to the chest and then impaled the Tarkatan on his own blades. "That's that. Get up, soldier. This revolution needs you." Han was curled up in fetal position, sobbing, and murmuring... "Just... like... that time..." Han dropped a small ball that rolled over to the Lieutenant. Who won? Baraka Lieutenant Hint: Category:Blog posts